The Types Of Friendship
by Shiny Raichu
Summary: A Snivy and Oshawott, they are good friends waiting for a trainer, who will get picked?


A female Snivy was sitting on the table, waiting patiently for a trainer to come, then a crash is heard.

"What the?" asked the Snivy, to see that Oshawott invaded the food storage again.

Snivy sighed at her friend's antics. "Oshawott, what are you doing?" asked Snivy.

"Getting some food, I'm hungry." said the male Oshawott.

Snivy gave a giggle. "I guess I'm feeling a little peckish." she said as he walked to the strorage room, where Oshawott handed her a pawful of food.

"Chow time!" said Oshawott as he gobbled down his food, compared to Snivy, who calmly ate her food. Both of the pokemon heard the door open.

"Oh no, what are you guys doing?" asked Professor Juniper. Snivy and Oshawott gave innocent looks, which Juniper shook her head to.

"Now I thought I locked that door." Juniper said to herself, locking the storage room.

Snivy and Oshawott hopped onto the table and ate the rest of the food they had. "How did you pick the lock anyway?" Snivy asked.

"I used my scalchop of course!" Oshawott said with a proud tone in his voice.

"You Oshawotts and scalchops." Snivy giggled.

"You want to play a game before a trainer comes?" Oshawott asked.

"Sure, why not." said Snivy.

"What do you think we should play?" Oshawott asked.

"How about Tackle Hide and Seek?" Snivy suggested.

"Yeah, you're it!" said Oshawott, running from Snivy, who covered her eyes.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 10." counted Snivy, who uncovered her eyes and searched for Oshawott. Snivy looked through the whole room, every corner to every cabinet. Then Juniper walked behind Snivy.

"What are you two up to now?" sighed Juniper.

"Sniv snivy (Fighting off boredom.)" said Snivy.

"Now where's Oshawott?" Juniper asked.

"Snivy snivy sniv. (I was already looking.)" said Snivy.

"He shouldn't have gone too far." said Juniper, looking in the room. She got up and headed into the research room, Snivy following. A small laugh was heard.

"Snivy? (Oshawott?)" asked Snivy.

Oshawott popped his head out of the box of pokeballs and ran for it, Snivy chasing him. Juniper sighed. "Those guys, I wonder how their trainers will handle them."

"I'm going to catch you!" Snivy said to Oshawott, still chasing him.

"No you're not!" said Oshawott, laughing as he's being chased. He then tripped and Snivy tackled him.

"Gotcha!" Snivy said, laughing. Oshawott laughed along too, then a knock was heard.

"A trainer's here!" said Oshawott excitedly.

"Quick, line up." said Snivy , lining up on the table. Oshawott hopped onto the table and lined up with Snivy.

The male trainer walked in, he had red hair with green eyes, a yellow T-shirt with green shorts. "Hello?" he asked.

"Oh Steve welcome, we been expecting you to come." Juniper said to the boy, shaking his hand.

"Good to be here, now I can get a powerful pokemon!" Steve said.

"Snivy sniv? (Are you strong, Oshawott?)" Snivy whispered to Oshawott's ear.

"Oshawott Osha. (I don't know, are you?)"

Snivy shrugged, then saw the trainer coming toward them.

"These are the starter pokemon, you can pick one of them to be your partner, we have Snivy, the grass type, and Oshawott, the water type." Juniper explained.

"But ain't there a fire type?" asked Steve.

"Yes, Tepig, but someone else chose it yesterday."

Steve took a good look at Snivy. "This one seems strong and cool, a good starter for me." Steve said, then he looked over to Oshawott, who putted his cute face on. "This one is kinda stupid looking and weak." he said bluntly to Oshawott's face.

"Snivy sniv! (Hey you can't call him that!)" said Snivy.

"Osha... (I'm not stupid...)" said Oshawott, sad.

"I pick Snivy!" Steve said. Juniper handed him Snivy's pokeball, before Snivy could protest, she got returned into the ball. Steve started to head out the door, but Oshawott hopped off the table and clinged onto Steve's leg.

"Oshawott Oshawott! (Give me back my friend!)" said Oshawott.

"Get off me you little runt!" said Steve, kicking off Oshawott and headed out the door. Oshawott started to tear up, then Juniper picked him up.

"Don't worry little fella, you'll be picked soon." said Juniper. Oshawott then started to cry, not because he didn't get chosen, it's because he lost his only friend.

"Osha...wott wott. (I ...didn't get to say goodbye.)"

_*Three weeks later*_

Oshawott was still feeling down, he never got picked, and he lost Snivy. "I thought I would get over it in a few weeks, but..." Oshawott sighed, then Juniper came to him.

"I'm going home now little guy, goodnight." Juniper said as she petted Oshawott on the head. Then she headed out the door.

"Night..." said Oshawott. Then something hit the window, it appeared to be tentacles or something. Then the tentacle whipped the window, breaking them.

"What the?" Oshawott asked, then something came into the window and ran towards Oshawott, then tackled him.

"You're it." giggled the figure.

"Snivy, what are you doing here?" asked Oshawott, swelling up with tears.

"You know us Snivy, we are intelligent and if we have a bad trainer, we leave them." said Snivy.

"I missed you..." said Oshawott, hugging Snivy. Snivy smiled and grabbed Oshawott's pokeball with her Vine Whip then smashed it.

"There, you don't have to worry about mean trainers no more." said Snivy

"Thanks, you have no clue what they called me."

"No need to worry." said Snivy, walking out the window, Oshawott following and once they were outside, they ran into the deepest part of the forest nearby.


End file.
